<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moony and Ginny's Revenge by TriDogMom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310424">Moony and Ginny's Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom'>TriDogMom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Changes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Giving Ron what he deserves, Revenge, Wolf shit, adolescent humour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Remus and Ginny hear about Ron abandoning Harry and Hermione during the war, they plan a little payback.</p><p>*Set between chapters 7 &amp; 8 of the main story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Changes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moony and Ginny's Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/krankykittie/gifts">krankykittie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All the thanks to KrankyKittie for giving me this idea. I couldn't get it out of my head and had to write it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ginny, can we talk?" Remus asked.</p><p>Ginny was spending the afternoon with them at Grimmauld Place making sure everything was ready for him to transition in the basement the next day. They had just hauled a mattress down there while Hermione and Harry were in the attic looking for anything useful that could be added to the space.</p><p>"What's up, Remus?"</p><p>"I've been thinking about what Harry and Hermione told us about your brother. I think he deserves some payback."</p><p>"Really? Because I talked to George and we had some ideas too."</p><p>They talked through a few of the things that George had suggested, and while Remus liked the idea of a Nightmare Charm— a tweak of Fred and George's Daydream Charm— that would turn all of Ron dreams into spider filled horrors, he wanted to do something himself. He thought back to his Marauder days and wished his Animagus friends were still around.</p><p>"It's really too bad that James and Sirius are gone," he told Ginny. "When they used to get detention from Professor Kettleburn, they'd transform and shit in his office."</p><p>"That's amazing!" Ginny said. "We should do that! Moony can leave him a present in his bed."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure if Moony went to his bedroom, he'd eat him, not shite on his bedding."</p><p>"I have an idea. Here's what we do."</p>
<hr/><p>Remus looked around the tent in the back garden of the Burrow. It was filled with friends, loved ones, and his little family. Being at the funerals had been its own kind of hell but he hoped the pain of loss could begin to heal now that it was over. He looked up to see George approaching him. They both looked at each other for a moment before the tears started and they embraced.</p><p>George was the first one to break the hug. Pulling back he grinned at Remus.</p><p>"That was bloody brilliant what you and Ginny did to Ron," George said.</p><p>Ginny's plan had gone off brilliantly. She'd suggested that he use the bathroom in the basement while in Moony's form. Then she'd offer to be the one to help him in the morning. She'd come down the basement stairs, made a perverted remark about his <em>impressive manhood</em>, and cast a Bubblehead Charm on herself. Placing his contribution to the plan under a Stasis Charm, she'd placed it in a sealed bag, before tossing him clothes and heading back up the stairs.</p><p>Beginning to laugh, George continued. "He woke up screaming like a Banshee, and came running down the stairs, wolf shit smeared down his face, his arms, matted in his hair."</p><p>Remus burst into laughter at the image of Ronald covered in excrement and he felt the Moony's elation in his mind at his contribution.</p><p>"Mum just stared at him in shock before telling him he was a grown man that was old enough to remember to use the bathroom before going to bed. She made him clean it up himself."</p><p>"I don't care if it was childish," Remus said, still laughing. "He got what he deserved."</p><p>"You're my hero, Remus."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>